The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for playing an object toss game, such as an object toss game having a ball connected to an elastic band and/or an object toss game having magnetic darts.
Outdoor games are often played to pass time, to meet new people and/or to enjoy weather. Conventional outdoor games often relate to tossing an object, such as a bean-bag and/or a ball, through a hole and/or a cut-out in a board that is positioned remotely from the player. Limited skill is generally necessary for an individual to play a bean-bag toss, for example. As a result, players often lose interest due to the simplicity of such a game.
Traditional games, such as a bean-bag toss, are turn based and may involve one or more players competing against one or more other players. The players attempt to toss the bean-bag into and through a hole and/or a cut-out in a board. The first player to successfully toss the bean-bag through the hole and/or who tosses the most bean-bags through the hole, for example, wins.
Other games may use different types of boards and/or objects to provide variants to the conventional object toss game. However, such variants continue to rely on the same basic premise of tossing an object through a hole. Thus, a need exists for an object toss game that requires skill, planning, strategy and/or effort to entertain and/or to engage the players. The present invention seeks to meet that need and to overcome the disadvantages commonly associated with known object toss games.